


The Underground

by unforciablecure



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode: s01e10 Hostile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforciablecure/pseuds/unforciablecure
Summary: Karolina can’t quite believe that they’re kissing instead of talking. They’re balanced – so balanced - and the realization nearly knocks Karolina from her feet. Oh, the irony.As fugitives – and as America’s latest most wanted – Karolina and Nico find time to be.





	The Underground

They’re on the run, on the road; runaways, effectively.

L.A. holds a different perspective when your only solid foundations in the passing days have been the back of a van - a makeshift home - and there’s a heavy dose of irony to be found.

The nights are dark and unpredictable but they have to be because, as Gert repeatedly warns, they can’t _be_ predictable so a routine of habit is definitely out of the question.

So, they run.

They run through alleyway puddles, scoping and weaving between busy sidewalks as they take a hidden and much safer approach to remaining off grid. They run as far as their feet will take them but to where they don’t exactly know.

The idea strikes like a match - somewhere in the heart of the downtown backstreets - burning bright into life of light as they slip between shadows. The sky is beginning to darken and at a steady rate. It feels like a storm is brewing, high in the sky, briefly disguised by deceiving puffy white clouds and the familiarity of Californian sunshine.

“Guys...” Nico begins, exhaling as she attempts to catch her breath. Her light bulb moment has thrown her movement off as the others take the lead in front of her. Even Old Lace passes her by. Being out run by a dinosaur is one for the bucket list, right?

Nico exhales, steadying her breath. “I think I know where we can shelter for tonight.”

Chase turns on his heels, disbelief blurring with annoyance, albeit, briefly. His expression doesn’t, however, pass by Nico’s gaze. Nico understands his frustration and slight impatience more than she cares to acknowledge. Chase’s voice mirrors the same annoyance. “We’re all ears.”

“Yeah, Nico, share with the class.” Gert adds, catching her breath as she turns to face Nico. She crosses her arms as if to make a point. Nico reads the gesture loud and clear. Everyone is sharing the same bout of frustration.

“We’ve been strolling aimlessly for hours.” Gert reminds. Darkness is, after all, beginning to tinge the sky.

“Well I’m sorry our parents decided to turn us into fugitives.” Nico bites, defensive.

“And we still don’t know where we’re headed. _If_ we’re headed anywhere.”

“ _Guys_ , come on.” Karolina begins, catching her breath. They’ve been on a non-stop run since leaving the bus depot and that was hours ago. It’s early evening now. “We’re all in this together which means we need to stick together. That means playing nice.” Karolina pauses, turning with care and consideration as she devotes her attention towards Nico; Nico who is looking equally annoyed and frustrated. Sometimes the others in the group could be unnecessarily inconsiderate. Not Karolina, however.

“Where should we go, Nico?” Karolina asks, expression and face mirroring the literal definition of patience.

“Molly?” Nico says, glancing towards the youngest member of their group with a calculated smile that grows within seconds. “I’m gonna need your help.”

 

* * *

 

Nico’s idea works.

Not that she hadn’t expected it to, she tells herself, yet there’s a pang of undeniability that she isn’t exactly being truthful.

Nico’s idea? Taking shelter in an abandoned subway tunnel lost beneath the hives of modern L.A.

“Sick digs.” is Alex’s fitting descriptor when they first arrive, having successfully - and most definitely _-_ committed trespassing on private property via a derelict underground passageway. They take a moment to appreciate, to drink in the vast span of space laid before them as they stand adjacent to a rusting staircase. It had once been a busy entrance decades upon decades ago and one which L.A. has forgotten about.

“This tunnel has been sealed for years.” Nico states, offering an introduction to their temporary safety. Her eyes trail around the vacant tunnel, her voice echoing as it travels across and over the concrete floor. Voices and subsequent whispers carry against the cool breeze of the space until they eventually fragment and disappear. There are occasional remnants of what once has been – decaying subway signs and peeling paint, scattered with scrap pieces of wood – illuminated by recently powered flashlights. The tunnel is dark and long but surprisingly dry all things considered. It, however, has definitely seen better days. Nico swears she hears the squeak of rats scurrying as they avoid the incoming beam of their flashlights.

“But there’s always an in through the outdoor.” Nico sounds almost gleeful and she won’t admit it – not aloud – but she’s hoping to impress the group with her suggestion of a hideaway.

“How did you find out about this place?” Karolina asks, genuinely intrigued as they stand in line, eyes taking in the large room in front of them. It’s a bunker, effectively, the last remains of the original metro system from way, way back. They’re underground, now, truly. There’s only one way in and one way out, and Karolina can’t quite decide if that ranks as a pro or a con.

“Read about it in an article.” Nico answers, her voice echoing around the deep chamber. It’s dark and she’s thankful for the flashlights they emergency packed before becoming America’s Most Wanted. The lights illuminate the grand space before them as they look on, inspecting all details. Nico exhales, explaining. “Hidden L.A. or something.”

Alex smirks, shining his flashlight on the far corner. “Always showers me with confidence when I hear those words.”

“At least I’m trying, Alex.” Nico holds a cold expression with folded arms as she shoots him a side look. “Last time I checked, we needed somewhere to be off grid.”

“And you’re sure we’re alone?” Karolina asks. “Down here?”

Nico can’t guarantee it, of course, that they are alone. The tremor which laces Karolina’s voice is enough to pull Nico’s attention away from the sway of flashlights back to her friend’s piercing eyes, even against the haunting darkness. Karolina, Nico realises, is searching for reassurance.

“Last I heard the development stalled. Something about the retail hotshots pulling out. It’s just been left like this ever since; forgotten.”

“Like us.” Gert adds, pushing her glasses up from the crook of her nose.

“Yep. Like us.” Nico pauses, not missing a beat. Her gaze drifts between the others. “So… what do you think guys? For a night?”

Chase leans back on his feet as he mulls the possibility over. “Well we _did_ already break through a few stories to get here…”

“ _I_ broke through a few stories.” Molly cuts in, pouting. “It was me, guys.”

“Sorry.” Chase pales, embarrassed by his omission. “Molly, you did great.”

“Let’s just hope no one notices.” Alex adds, pointing his flashlight towards the ceiling. “We’re effectively sealed in down here. No way out except the way we got in.”

“Well, _yay_!” Gert exclaims, turning on her feet as she inspects the cavern. She reveals white teeth by a grin, one that’s too bright in the darkness to be anything but false. “I totally feel safe and I’m not freaking out at all about the crippling bout of claustrophobia I feel tearing through me like a tornado heading towards a shanty town. _Anxiety_? What anxiety?”

“Say it with a smile.” Nico says, inwardly, suppressing a smirk at her friend’s sarcasm. “Then we might believe you.”

“Well, we’re definitely off grid down here.” Karolina adds, voicing a positive to a conversation overflowing with negatives. Nico glances to her side, thankful – finally - for a voice of reason against a tangled web of sarcasm and tiredness. “That’s a good thing, though, right?”

“You know what they say,” Alex begins, turning his flashlight towards his face as he drums up a dramatic tone, one that’s only missing sound effects and a dramatic chorus. The others look on, almost rolling their eyes at the cliché. Their lives are _not a_ horror movie, although it's starting to feel that way. “ _In the underground, no one can hear you scream."_

“Uh.” Gert makes a face, unimpressed before promptly elbowing Alex in the side, hard. “ _So_ not funny.”

“I didn’t say it was!” Alex exclaims, clutching his side.

"It’s only for a night." Nico glances to Gert. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“I don’t exactly have a choice.” Gert says, motioning to Old Lace. “I’ll just do breathing exercises and try to imagine that we’re _not_ sealed in here for the whole of eternity.” She grins. It’s forced. Nico glances away. “I mean, who needs daylight! Not me. Not at all.”

“ _Daylight..."_  Karolina repeats, absentmindedly. “You don’t think…” she trails off, eyes and flashlight drifting around the tunnel. The others look on confused as they follow her gaze. “Hey, _look._ ”

Nico is the first to offer a curious “what?”

“Over there.” Karolina says, her flashlight moving in a diagonal as she speaks. Nico immediately catches on to what Karolina is motioning to, on the side wall: electric wires. They’re loose, dangling, weaved in a spaghetti junction which stretches across the far wall but, as Nico glances up, paying greater attention to the high ceilings, she sees lights. The others follow suit, turning their flashlights towards the same location. Karolina is already following the wires, leading her to a far wall. “I think the developers installed an electric system before they stopped renovating.”

“So we’ll have… light?” Molly questions. It almost sounded too good to be true. “ _Actual_ light?”

Karolina grins, running as she locates the source; the electric box. Her hands encase the box before she flips it open. “One way to find out.”

They find their answer when the space – after a suspenseful intake of breath and a delay of seconds – flickers into bright light. It isn’t completely lit, however, with broken bulbs and subsequent buzzing lights hanging high above but it’s enough for the most part for the power of flashlights to cease. They express their appreciation with exclaims of joy – Old Lace even voices a joyful groan - and Nico finds herself smiling from ear to ear to Karolina from across the floor.

“Well,” Nico says, blinking. “I guess we do have light.”

 

* * *

 

When Molly announces that she’s hungry, everyone shares the sentiment.

Alex gets voted, by majority, to complete a food run, to a fast food place on the South end corner of Hill Street. He protests the vote but eventually relents, agreeing to go when his own hunger pangs and he feels like breathing fresh air.

“I mean, I won’t look suspicious at all ordering _seven_ burgers.” Alex bemoans (one is for Old Lace)

“I don’t think they care that much.” Nico retorts, casting Alex’s doubt away with an eye roll. “Just say you’re super hungry.”

“Fool proof plan. Why didn’t I think of that?” Alex retorts, full of sarcasm. He dons a disguise in the form of their latest thrift store picks – a bland and tacky tourist cap with _Los Angeles_ inscribed on the front - and heads to go street level.

“This place is perfect, don’t you think?” Molly says, glancing around at the vast tunnel as she walks with Alex towards the entrance, towards the dusty staircase at the far bottom end of the tunnel. Her voice carries, echoing around the cavern. “I feel like a Ninja Turtle! All this place needs is a computer system and Master Splinter.”

Nico and Karolina watch as they leave from across the floor, taking refuge on a raised platform. The tunnel isn’t as murky now that it’s half-lit by faulty flickering lighting. Chase and Gert stand a few metres in front of them on the mirroring side. They stand, awkwardly, because it’s too cold to sit.

“It’s freezing down here.” Karolina states, shivering as she glances down. It’s true of course, the tunnel is cold, plagued by a permanent cool breeze that’s much in opposition to the warm and welcoming climate found above. Karolina swears she even spies condensation as she speaks. Right on cue, Nico shifts, freeing a bag from her shoulders, a small detail which Karolina had failed to notice.

“Throws from the van.” Nico says, unzipping the bag and freeing the material. “You should try and keep warm.”

Karolina reaches out for the cover, extended by Nico’s hand, and brushes her right hand in the process. The touch feels like naked electricity and Karolina feels entwining warmth; a gentle mix of crimson trickle onto her cheeks like paint dilutes into water. She wonders, even, if it’s noticeable against the flickering light hanging overhead to Nico and the others. Karolina gets an answer in the form of Nico’s eyes, gleaming with a spark that implies _yes_ , _I saw that_ and Karolina almost forgets her own name. Their hands linger, the brushed connection somehow too precious, too special, to break.

“Thanks.”

“We could try and light a fire.” Gert suggests, breaking the moment, although it’s not apparent that she’s even noticed the exchange. Karolina reluctantly draws her hand back, Nico’s grasp lingering tight on the cover. “The van had gasoline and I spotted a canister as we were strolling around.”

“I’ll help you go get it.” Chase offers, immediately. “We could probably burn some of the scrap wood that’s lying around here. Looks dried out.”

When Chase and Gert disappear, Karolina and Nico share a knowing look. Everything feels heightened between them, different. There’s been a seismic shift and they both know why. Karolina’s smile is infectious and Nico finds her face pooling with warmth, a blush, which is definitely noticed by Karolina because not only does Karolina’s smile double, it splits into a grin.

Nico likes Karolina.

The statement in itself is enough to make Nico shiver with something new, untouched yet somehow familiar; like her hand is encasing the staff for the very first time. She likes Karolina and it’s... scary. It’s standing-on-the-edge-of-a-skyscraper scary but it’s also nice.  Really nice.

“Still cold?” Nico asks, momentarily distracted by her thoughts. It’s a dumb question because Karolina has already admitted as much but on her quest – Nico is vying to be smooth after all – she asks again and Karolina can only nod. Nico’s voice is as gentle as the way in which she tugs the tartan covers from the bag. Karolina’s gaze is riveted between the action and Nico’s lips. Mostly the latter, though.

“Gotta keep you warm.” Nico teases, smiling as she drapes the cover around Karolina’s shoulders. Karolina murmurs another 'thanks', distracted by the weight of the throw over and having Nico as close. It’s a new but welcomed addition. “You are the light of the group after all.”

“ _The light of the group._ ” Karolina refrains from rolling her eyes. She almost scoffs, spluttering in both amusement and disbelief. There’s an implication of embarrassment present, too, painting her voice and something which Nico finds too cute. “What is that, like, my nickname now?”

Nico grins. “No, it’s not your nickname.” she murmurs, tugging the cover and Karolina closer by proxy. Her words are honest, are true, as she feels the room around them falter and fade away. Karolina’s eyes are pure, gleaming against the buzzing shimmering light hanging high above. Automatically and instinctively, Karolina inhales because Nico is close, is just _there_ , and the height difference between them is apparent now more than ever. It somehow makes Karolina glow – no pun intended – even more, swaying as she melts into the current situation and the feelings reverberating around her are pulsating like an electrical current, an almost high. They’re semi alone for the time being – Molly is waiting for Alex to return further down the tunnel at the top of the staircase and Chase and Gert are _Chase and Gert-ing_ somewhere out of sight– and this thing growing between them is something new. They still have a lot to talk about, Nico realises. They still have a lot to do.

“You really wanna know?” Nico asks, holding Karolina’s gaze, captivated by what she sees; effectively a gateway to another universe.

Karolina nods, fighting a smile that’s steadily threatening to engulf her face. It’s overpowering. “ _Please_ , tell me.”

Nico takes a moment to admire, inhaling a breath just at the sight, of Karolina’s gleaming eyes and glowing skin. The moment breeds honesty; honesty which finds itself trickling into formation in the form of Nico’s words.

“It’s because you shine so bright,” Nico whispers, stepping closer. Karolina lips part because she wants to protest but her mouth betrays her, growing dry as Nico continues. “I don’t think I’ll ever see again.”

“ _Nico_ …”

“I mean, super power aside obviously.”

Karolina melts – literally – into Nico’s pull, lips gravitating towards one another with a genuine magnetic pull, height difference aside. Nico draws her close, the current situ grows a tenfold sexier because Nico does so by way of the tartan throw over - the warm one - and Karolina is going to treasure this moment for the rest of her life, no question. Nico’s lips are soft – too soft – coloured by dark lipstick; lipstick which is lost in collision as the gentle meeting of lips transfers into something deeper; something new. Karolina reaches out, her hands pulling Nico closer by her waist. Nico is on her tiptoes now so Karolina dips her head, altering the angle by a slight degree, and she feels – no - she tastes, Nico’s tongue for the first time. It’s somehow familiar even though it’s the very first time they’ve done this and Karolina forgets the move with the cover because this feeling eclipses everything else. Nico, Karolina muses, is the sun and whatever has gone before this has been a tiny and insignificant speck in the grand scheme of the universe leading up to this very moment.

The cover ages forgotten, slipping as it slides from Karolina’s shoulders, as a new heat filters into the room. It looks and feels a lot like love. They hold each other close and for a time it’s easy to forget the imposing thoughts of everything else; of freshly lain wanted posters and echoes of parental threats. Karolina urges _I need you_ , a silent assurance that is inked by the grazing of lips and Nico’s lip ring. The connection is a never ending kiss with soft, patient smiles which are supplemented by gentle touches to cupped faces. Nico’s following reply is all _hey, I’m here and I need you too_ in equal proportion and Karolina can’t quite believe that they’re kissing instead of talking. They’re balanced – _so_ balanced - and the realization nearly knocks Karolina from her feet unsteadily. Oh, the irony.

The loud declaration – silently cemented by their shared connection – cradles a flame of warmth that fills Karolina from head to toe. God, she loves kissing Nico. This isn’t kissing, however, this is making out and it’s a unique addition. They’ve graduated within the stepping stones of intimacy to something which feels dangerously good and equally addictive. Nico’s lips are bruised but so are her own and maybe they’re going to be that couple; equals while remaining contrasting in a fluctuating degree of ways.

Gently and gracefully – and eventually – they draw apart for air.

Nico’s shade of lipstick is smudged, is left lingering on Karolina’s lips. It’s a side effect of kissing and one which Karolina could grow accustomed to. It doesn’t, however, slip unnoticed by Nico and Karolina sways with another bout of fuzziness which spreads throughout her.

Nico holds her gaze, deep in near permanency. The look is strong, causing Nico’s smirk and following chuckle to blur. “You’ve got a little…”

“ _Hmm._ ” Karolina murmurs, distractedly. Nico’s presence is like a haze; powerful in emergence and steady in place. It’s displaced lipstick that Nico is referring to, of course it’s her lipstick, it’s pretty much smudged all over Karolina’s lips. Nico’s following movement, however, adds yet another layer to Karolina’s adept and aptly coined Nico Haze because Nico is reaching out to fix the minor corruption of makeup with a gentle swipe of an index finger. The motion is mesmerising, slick, and suddenly Karolina’s feelings of hunger cease to exist in connection to all rationale and, you know, her grip on all basic functioning thoughts.

“ _There_ …” Nico says, impressed by her handy work. “Much better.” Nico tells her, with an accompanying smile that feels almost offensive on formation. “Looks good on you.”

Karolina feels sucker punched by the appearance of feelings but in the best of ways. She blushes hard as Nico slowly withdraws her touch.

Their shared moment is abruptly cut short by Alex’s voice – carried in the cool tunnel breeze – and Molly’s joyous exclaim of “burgers!” which is warm and naive with enthusiasm.

Nico fixes herself up, smoothing out her lipstick with a finger as she wordlessly kneels to collect the fallen cover from the concrete floor. Wordlessly, Nico wraps the cover back around Karolina’s shoulders just as the others appear.

“You’ll feel better once you eat.” Nico tells Karolina, her smile bright.

The thing is, though, Karolina already does.

 

* * *

 

“Who figured that a happy meal could make you feel so… happy.”

“Clues kind of in the name.” Molly tells Chase, finishing her burger.

They have more than food and light, now, they also have the fresh addition of heat in the form of a burning makeshift campfire thanks to a smouldering canister. They sit in a circle, eating fast food like it may very well be their last meal which, depressingly, is looking like an increasingly likelier scenario. The flames of the fire lick the room with a steady orangey glow, casting shadows across familiar faces. Chase is next to Gert, who is next to Molly who is next to Karolina, Nico and Alex. Old Lace has been instructed to keep away from the flames so she sits across the floor, burger eaten.

“What’re we going to do, guys, after this?” Gert poses the question when everyone is slurping on their drinks through straws. “We need to keep moving.”

“They won’t find us down here.” Alex offers, glancing at the burning fire. “I mean, Nico said so.”

“What’s your problem, Alex?” Nico asks, seething. “We needed a place to stay for the night and I thought of this. If you have a better idea, now is the time to tell us.”

“ _Nothing._ ” Alex states, after a moment, and it’s obviously far from the truth. Nico folds her arms. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then cut the sarcasm!”

Chase awkwardly clears his throat, his eyes shifting. “Look, we’re in the catacombs of L.A.” he begins. “No one is going to be looking for us down here. Nico said it herself, this place is forgotten about. The best thing we can do is to get some rest and we’ll figure out the rest in the morning. Fresh eyes, fresh minds. We’re all on edge.”

“Can’t think why.” Gert adds, tossing her burger wrap into the burning canister. She watches as the papers crackle and burn almost instantly, the glow reflecting in her glasses. “I mean, our parents are _only_ serial killers who’ve aligned themselves with some sacrificing cult who want to take over the world. N.B.D.”

“Our whole lives have been a lie.” is Molly’s contribution. “Everything we ever thought we knew just… _gone_. Lit up like fire.”

“Gert is right.” Karolina says, after a moment, glancing around the others, one by one. “We have to keep moving. The quicker we move, the less likely they’ll be able to trace us.”

“This tunnel leads on to others. We could move across downtown undetected.” Nico suggests. “But I’m with Chase. We do have to rest.”

“Then it’s agreed.” Karolina says, gaze lingering as she searches for assurance from the others as she supports Nico’s plan. “We rest.”

They rest.

 

* * *

 

Sleeping rough is, well, rough.

With the covers saved from the van, makeshift beds are formed loosely on the floor; the extremely flat and concrete floor, and it only takes an hour before Karolina accepts that she isn’t going to be able to sleep for the night.

The tunnel is in darkness now, faulty electrical lights have been turned off and the fire in the canister is the only source of light as it remains crackling and lit. The others are asleep or, at least, they appear to be sleeping, as Karolina slips from her place, a few metres to the left of Nico.

Nico’s eyes are closed and her breathing pattern is gentle, is so smooth that Karolina finds her gaze rooted to the sight. She shakes herself, eventually pulling herself away from the group as she stands to get up, stretching. Her back aches from the position she’s been lying in, regret at agreeing to settling for an overnight stay in the abandoned underground floating to the forefront of her mind. Karolina grabs a flashlight and drifts across the floor, towards the opposite end of the tunnel. It feels eerier than eerie but Karolina isn’t scared of the darkness. Not anymore.

She walks across, silently, gently dropping to her knees when she reaches the staircase near the entrance. Taking a seat, Karolina exhales a deep sigh as she overthinks possibilities of their next move, of what’s going to happen. It’s a mistake, completely, because her forehead aches as it short circuits with a bottomless pit of possibilities. She closes her eyes and clenches her fist in frustration. It’s hard to imagine having a quote unquote “normal life” ever again. With everything with her parents, with Jonah, she can’t see it happening any time soon. And then there’s Nico.

Nico, a friend; a best friend and a crush since… forever, since Karolina’s eyes were drawn to her for the first time all those years ago. It was instant and for years, Karolina’s crush was left to gather dust - to age - forgotten as time wore away but not now. It took the end of days for an admission of feelings to be uttered – and that’s no exaggeration – but there’s no regret. If anything, Karolina is thankful for the push, as unfortunate as it is, because now Nico knows; knows exactly how she feels, how she has always felt. Nico kissed her back. Nico kissed her again, during what had felt like the most naturalist of times, and Karolina wonders if the novelty of kissing is ever going to wear off. She likes kissing Nico. Years upon years’ worth of crushing from a safe and reserved distance have finally given way and now Karolina gets to do exactly that; she gets to kiss Nico.

The years blur together and the present – here and now; the current moment – has never felt more real. Karolina glances around, eyes adjusting to the darkness as her thoughts and memories run free. The tunnel is haunting and it’s easy to understand just how L.A. has forgotten _forgotten_ _L.A._ In this haze, Karolina barely notices the shadow of a figure approaching where she sits on the stairs. She doesn’t need to look up to know who it is.

“I figured you’d be here.” Nico’s voice echoes, quietly as Karolina’s eyes meet her own. She smiles, a little sheepish. Nico should be sleeping. They all _s_ hould be sleeping.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Karolina admits, vying immediately for honesty as she shrugs her shoulders. Karolina shifts, watching as Nico gravitates across the floor.

“You too, huh?” Nico asks, smiling as she takes a seat next to Karolina. “Chase was snoring. What’s your excuse?”

“I was cold.” Karolina says, shivering. She regrets leaving the cover she had cocooned herself in behind at her makeshift bed adjacent to the smouldering fire. “Thought I’d walk it off.”

Nico reaches out; humour momentarily fading as she grazes Karolina’s side. Karolina blinks as her eyes adjust to Nico’s gaze. Her eyes are darkly outlined by eyeliner and with tiredness.

“Hey,” Nico asks, gently. “You okay?”

“I’m worried about everything.” Karolina admits, words tumbling over an imaginary barrier. Her following sigh is full of frustration and tiredness. “What are we gonna do, Nico?”

“Honestly? No idea. But what you said, earlier, about us sticking together? It’s the only way we ever stand a chance of beating them.”

“Beating them. You mean; our parents?”

Unfortunately, Nico does. “They definitely wipe the floor for the worst parenting award.”

“Oh, no competition.” Karolina retorts. She closes her eyes in an attempt to lose herself to Nico’s touch; the physical reassurance that she has someone on her side, someone who is there for her. It’s a loud statement against all the other echoes Karolina doesn’t exactly want to confront (read as: Jonah). He couldn’t be her father, could he?

“They’re gonna come after us.” Karolina adds, after a moment, opening her eyes again.

“They already are.” Nico says and she’s right. “ _America’s Most Wanted_. Think I’ll be able to put that on my résumé?” Nico exhales with frustration, features crossing with the anger she feels. “They framed us for murder.”

“So we'll clear our names; tell the truth.”

“And who’s gonna listen? They’ve bought out the L.A.P.D. It doesn’t matter what we say; what we do…”

“Then we’ll find someone who believes us; someone who they haven’t bought out. Come on, Nico.” Karolina urges, sensing her friend’s flagging optimism. “We have to try.”

Nico's following silence doesn’t go unnoticed. Karolina wonders if she’s said something wrong.

“What?” Karolina asks, confused. She feels like she’s been placed on the spot, feeling Nico’s gaze more imposing than reassuring. “What is it?”

“Your positivity. The whole world is crashing down around us and yet you’re still smiling.” Nico squeezes Karolina’s arm, suppressing a smile. “You’re stronger than I’ll ever be, stronger than all of us. You… you saved us and we all ran away. _I_ ran away.”

“It was my fight.”

“It was _our_ fight.”

Karolina breathes, her words soft. She swears Nico’s eyes are glinting in the darkness. “But I told you to run. It was my decision.”

“But I didn’t want to leave. I’ll never leave you again.”

"I made it out.”

 _“Just_. If anything had of happened to you…” Nico’s voice cracks, overcome with emotion and Karolina feels a lump gathering in her throat. She reaches out, grasping Nico’s hands with her own.

“It didn’t, Nico. Nothing happened. It didn’t…”

It’s a lie, an exaggeration of course. They don’t like to dwell upon what happened, especially Nico. It’s the closest she has ever come to losing Karolina and she vows that it will never happen again.

“I’m still here.” Karolina urges, again, squeezing Nico’s hands. “I’m still me.”

“But we almost lost you. _I_ almost lost you.”

 _“Almost.”_ Karolina whispers, heavy with emphasis. Nico sounds hopeless, a shade of sadness her friend’s bravado normally surpasses. “But now, look at us. I’m here and you’re holding my hand. We’ll get through all of this.”

“Our parents are monsters. Murderers. They’ve killed people our age. They’ve killed… kids.” Nico states, darkly. “We have to stop them. We have to do everything we can to stop them.”

“We will, Nico.” Karolina whispers, soothingly, after a moment. The tunnel surrounding them hums with silence and the atmosphere cutting between them feels relaxing, almost serene. Nico can’t inch any closer, their handhold ever strong. Karolina swears she’s literally grasping for reassurance. Karolina glances down towards their entwined fingers. It feels definitive, like it’s a statement. They have each other. “We will.” she repeats, again.

Karolina watches as Nico closes her eyes, silence washing over them as conversation momentarily pauses. Her soft expression is a stark contrast against the situation they find themselves in. They both share the sentiment of being lost – literally and metaphorically - and it couldn’t be more apt to where they current find themselves; situated underground in the hidden depths of L.A. Nico grazes Karolina’s bracelet with her right hand and suddenly Karolina is pulled from her momentary daydream. They’re fugitives; “America’s Most Wanted” and their yearbook photos are splayed across news junkets for all the wrong reasons but in this moment, against the dark depths of hidden L.A., the situation blurs.

Running high on emotion, Karolina is thrown when Nico’s eyes flicker open, gaze meeting her own. “Can you do it?” Nico asks, quietly, almost timidly and the juxtaposition of a nervous Nico is enough to place Karolina at a loss of words. Her touch lingers on her bracelet and Karolina understands immediately what Nico is implying but the idea - the implication - arrives as a shock. Karolina knows - of course Karolina knows - but she finds herself downplaying Nico’s request, almost shy. She’s thrown, completely, when she cannot decipher if Nico’s smile leans more towards a grin or that of a smirk. Karolina thinks - for the most part - that it’s the latter.

“Do... what?” Karolina asks, breathless.

Nico reflects a fondness, a playfulness which envelopes her grin. “Glow for me.”

 _Glow for me_.

The statement falls as subtext; withholding a deeper meaning than the three altered words because – and Karolina enjoys this part immensely – Nico is flirting.

 _“Really_?” Karolina asks, teasingly and giddily. “You wanna see it?”

Nico nods, almost bashful.

Karolina smiles so hard, her cheeks ache. She’s still, admittedly, a little embarrassed by the whole lights-up-like-a-rainbow-christmas-tree aesthetic gifted upon her. Here, however, here with Nico, all feelings of embarrassment and shame crumble from existence. Karolina offers up her wrist, drinking in the intimacy of the moment as she gazes at Nico. The bracelet clicks as the latch is unlocked and Nico’s sharp intake of breath mirrors Karolina’s own. They’re sharing the same heightened sense of anticipation as the darkness creases into light; rainbow light. Nico tugs the bracelet away, completely, eyes lit up and mesmerised by what they see.

The room surrounding them brightens as Karolina’s skin flickers into glow; purple blurring with expansions of pink and gleams of blue. Karolina shimmers as sparkly as a star against the surrounding darkness, glowing like a constellation. She’s a cosmic illumination, Nico muses, except she’s real; it’s physical and Karolina’s eyes remain fixed on Nico as a sense of anticipation builds. Nico flutters with curiosity, her expression blurring bright.

“What does it feel like?” she asks, mesmerised with awe. Karolina’s skin is glowing - face, hands and everything else in between – shimmering with an almost ghost like effect. Nico compares the situation to gazing at the sun or a passing eclipse, bright and intoxicating on display, but Karolina is a far greater reflection than a burning hot plasma or passing planet. Standing up on the step, Karolina offers Nico her hand, flexing her fingers as they both watch the glow twinkle. With Nico’s eyes drifting down, it takes Karolina a few suspended seconds to decipher the twinge of nervousness flickering on her face. It paints Nico’s expression beginning at her lips before it spreads to engulf her eyes.

“You can hold my hand, you know, when I’m like this.” Karolina waves her hand, colours twinkling as if to reinforce her point. “When I’m glowing. I’m still… me”

The distance between them ceases from existence as Nico reaches out, sold by the words, as her hand extends to grasp Karolina’s. A sharp and suspenseful intake of breath echoes as their hands graze together, fingers interlocking before Nico is promptly pulled to her feet. Karolina’s hand feels warm and Nico swears that she feels it; can feel the gentle pulsation of power – something reminiscent to electricity – buzzing against her palm. The connection forms, illuminated by the brightest of pigments, and Nico sways with fuzziness as Karolina squeezes her hand with reassurance.

 _“_ _Whoa._ ” Nico exclaims, dazed. She feels the power, literally, in the palm of her hand and it’s intoxicating. Karolina grins, toothily, her own giddiness stirring throughout her veins and for a brief moment, she is reminded of their first kiss. It had been shared on what had felt like the eve of the end of the world but this is on another level. It’s solely just a touch – the handhold – and seemingly not enough for Nico who draws Karolina closer.

“You like?” Karolina asks, and she’s a little out of breath. Her words tumble out as a half chuckle, tinged with slight embarrassment. The air surrounding them appears to have shifted to be polluted with something further than the glow.

With one foot lingering on the higher step, Nico seeks to set contrasting height differences on a more equal footing.

 _“Like?”_  Nico murmurs, softly, sharing Karolina’s soft half-laugh. Her touch drifts away from Karolina’s handhold as it gravitates upwards towards her lips. Nico brushes a strand of Karolina’s blonde hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear before her hands come to rest at the back of her neck, effectively cupping her face. “I love.”

Karolina’s glow, if possible, strengthens. She catches herself reflected in the deep pools of Nico’s eyes as her arms wrap around Nico’s neck. Whoa, indeed.

They draw closer together, slowly and in sync, almost timidly before lips brush, emerging electric, static and warm. It rings with cliché because Karolina grows breathless as she inhales Nico in; feeling her lips brush bumpily against Nico’s lip ring and then her mouth. Holding one another close, the abandoned subway – their current makeshift home – blurs from reality as their lips meet.

It begins softly, as if Karolina is savouring the essential novelty of having Nico as close – and who would she be to deny the possibility – because their lips and breath mixing together is a cocktail of pleasure. Karolina’s lips part between the gentle brushing of lips and subsequent lip rings, gifting Nico with the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She pushes closer, instinctively, angling her head as their mouths tangle together and the little moan which escapes Karolina’s mouth adds yet another layer of desire between them. Here is Karolina – glowing – and they’re kissing, suppressing moans between caressing and warm touches. Nico’s hands glide through soft strands of blonde hair and the power of the kiss almost sends her toppling from the higher step where her footing rests against. Where there had once been a cool passing breeze in the tunnel is now a fully fledgling cocoon of warmth. It’s warm.

The connection – the touch – is tantalizing, almost itchy. They sway, seemingly drifting towards another world, one which has no fallen sky; no inevitable lightning strike of war before them. Here, right now, they’re finding time to be. It’s somehow separate, balancing on its own footing, an imaginary line forming to divide them from the others and the ensuing darkness. Karolina’s glow shimmers appropriately with a heavier meaning than any metaphor could ever detail. Nico kisses Karolina hard, desperate and hungry, and Karolina returns the kiss with equal balance. There’s a lot of glowing – physical and metaphorical – as Nico adjusts to feeling said glow pressing against her face, Karolina’s hands grazing her hips. It’s almost enough to forget where they are; that they’re hiding out in the dingiest corners of a subway system – a developer’s dream which has since been abandoned – and in Nico’s head, they’re making out on high school bleachers.

Drawing apart from air, breath delayed, Nico’s eyes flicker open to meet Karolina’s. There’s a moment where they share only silence, a fixed gaze and a starry shimmer – no glow included. Once again Nico watches with amusement as Karolina wipes her lips with the back of a hand, her shade of lipstick is ever present, ever dark, against the brightness of glowing skin.

“This is kind of becoming a thing, isn’t it?” Nico really, really likes that it is. She reaches out, fingers grazing Karolina’s cheek. “You’re beautiful like this.”

Karolina’s gaze drifts down. She’d be blushing hard if she wasn’t already a glowing rainbow.

“You are, Karolina.” Nico murmurs, touch in awe of the glow.

“You know I’d be blushing right now, right? I mean, if I wasn’t already, you know, glowing.”

“Karolina Dean; a blusher. Who knew?”

“It’s a state secret.” Karolina says, teasingly. “You can't tell the others.”

“Secrets safe with me.” Nico tells her, drawing back. She steps down from the higher step, effectively returning to her authentic height, one hand grasping Karolina’s bracelet.

“Help me put it back on?”

Nico does and there’s a slight sadness when the bright illuminations of blue, pink, purple and the other variations fall into darkness as the bracelet clicks together. Karolina’s wrist feels immediately heavier, the space around them immediately darker. Nico’s touch drifts away as they shift against the cold surface of the staircase.

“Do we say anything, to the others about this?” Karolina asks, quietly and suddenly. It’s a serious question and one which has been plaguing her mind since they left the Hollywood hills behind. Karolina shifts nervously. “About... us?”

“Do you not want them to know or something?” Nico asks, gently with sincerity.

“No, it’s not that.” Karolina admits, honest. “I just figured we could… have some fun with this.”

“ _Fun?”_  Nico raises an eyebrow, catching on immediately to the implication. The idea arrives with the throbbing temptation to say yes, to agree, because Karolina wants to sneak around. Maybe they could have fun with this.

“Chase and Gert already know.” Nico says. “And Alex and Molly aren’t blind." 

“Come on, Nico.” Karolina urges, words complimented by a playful smile. “See how long it takes for them to say something about us.”

“You _really_ wanna do this?” Nico tilts her head. Who is she to deny Karolina a bet she has no chance of winning? The odds are – and it’s riding as cliché by this point – ever in her favour.

Nico relents. The pros, after all, weigh out the cons.

“Alright.” she says. “I give it two days, tops. Depending on how I rate our chances with... all of this. It spikes more than Bitcoin.”

 _“Two_ days?” Karolina asks, eyes glinting as she laughs. “Seriously?”

 _“Fine_. A day”

“We can be subtle.” Karolina states, her words sounding like an attempt to convince herself. Nico reflects a look which says pretty much the same. “With PDA.” Karolina warms at the thought.

“Oh, so we’re dating now?” Nico’s voice is warm with teasing but the question feels bold, almost imposing because Karolina doesn’t exactly know the answer. _Are_ they dating?

There’s a beat, a pause of silence and apprehension spreads into the air before Karolina asks, seriously. “Are we?”

“I just ruined the moment, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that.” Nico pauses. “It’s just everything that’s happened… it’s made me realise a lot. About what’s important and that it’s okay to be impulsive; that we should be more impulsive. Say what we’re really thinking, you know?”

Karolina understands. She relates to the sentiment in a lot of ways.

“We’ll figure this out – you and me – in time. I wanna be with you, and I wanna hold your hand.” Nico sways. “If you’ll let me.”

“All about that consent.” Karolina quips, smiling. “And for the record, you don’t even have to ask.” Karolina extends her hand. “Permission to hold my hand granted.”

 _“Dork._ ” Nico responds, grasping Karolina’s extended hand. She shifts on her feet, the gravity of their situation resurfacing. “We should get back to the others.” Nico says, after a moment.

“So, we’re still on?” Karolina asks. “For not telling the others?”

“If that’s what you want.” Nico says. “You never discussed terms. Who knows what I’ve signed up for?”

“If you win, meaning we only last a day without everyone catching on, you-” Karolina inhales as the words play in her head, reminiscent of a playing auto-cue. She gazes at Nico, smile growing. It’s a nice thought to have. “You become my girlfriend.”

“And if I’m wrong and they don’t figure it out?”

Karolina smiles so hard, her cheeks ache. “You become my girlfriend.”

“ _Hmm_. Seems like a setup here.”

“I don’t make the rules.” Karolina proclaims even though she has a sneaking suspicion that she does.

“I guess I’d be… happy to accept. Obviously, it’s a one-time thing here.”

“ _Totally_ a one-time thing.”

Nico smiles, grinning ear to ear. Her flirtatious words of protest have defused, have been silenced instantly, by Karolina’s presence, by her gentle grasp of her hand.

“Come on,” she says, tugging Karolina’s hand. “We should at least try and get some sleep.”

“Nico Minoru; the big spoon.”

“And if you tell anyone… and I mean _anyone_ …”

“I pledge to a life of secrecy.” Karolina says, slinking into Nico’s side. “As long as you’re in it.”


End file.
